


纯白如雪-番外/补充

by misakilight



Series: 纯白如雪 [2]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:54:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23398075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misakilight/pseuds/misakilight
Summary: 番外篇：作为纯白如雪开头他俩第一次发生关系的故事 BeerIF线：如果之后他们重新相遇并且能够克制自己剧情补完以及部分解说建议看完正文再进行阅读
Relationships: Arjuna | Archer/Karna | Lancer of Red
Series: 纯白如雪 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1521497
Kudos: 10





	1. Beer

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇写作时间比正文更早，可以说是正文形成的契机之一，所以在细节上会跟正文存在一定的出处（但不是很多

那是一个普通的收工之后的夜晚。

大家早早的处理完最后的修罗场，难得准点下班，不少人纷纷提议要不要去楼下新开的居酒屋里喝一杯，得到一致响应，还未来得及发表意见的迦尔纳也被强行拉了过去。

两个小时后，所有人摇摇晃晃的走出了居酒屋，迦尔纳跟要去坐电车的同事道别，手上还拿着不知何时强行塞过来的一罐啤酒，酒精充斥的大脑里隐约还残留着“这个要好好喝完”的叮嘱，一脚轻一脚重的穿过繁华的街道，朝一个人居住的公寓走去。

此时晚上九点，街上人来人往，突然之间他撞到了某个人的肩膀，随口的道了歉继续向前走，毕竟他看上去是个醉汉，对方应该也不会来找麻烦的。

“喂。”身后传来不耐烦的声音，迦尔纳停下脚步，回头看见阿周那站在原地。

“……阿周那？”酒精控制的大脑让说话的节奏也慢了半拍，迦尔纳半睁着眼睛，勉强想起来对方还是个高中生的事实，“这么晚了你怎么还在外面？”

“夜游。”阿周那说道，“事实上我出现在这里也和你无关。”

“说的也是，再见。”迦尔纳认可阿周那的说法，毕竟在几天前的那次偶遇之前，他们之间完完全全就是陌生人。

“你喝了那么多酒要上哪里去？”阿周那在他准备转身的时候又叫住了迦尔纳。

“回去。”

“一个人？”

“嗯。”

“就这样吗？”

“嗯。”

“是吗？让我送你回去如何？”

“不用了，我自己就可以……”

“我送你，你这样子走不到家门前吧？”

阿周那走上前强硬的拉住了迦尔纳的手腕：“你家在哪？”

迦尔纳倒也没有一定要拒绝他的理由，还是报了地址，任由阿周那一路把自己拉回了那幢高层公寓。

用钥匙打开紧锁的房门，两居室的屋内的摆设十分冷清，靠窗是厨房的灶台，房间里侧靠着墙摆了张床，对面的是一间衣柜，柜门敞开着，里面挂着几件衣服，可以说毫无生活情趣的人所拥有的房间便是如此了。

“别喝了。”看着迦尔纳摇摇晃晃还要喝掉手里的啤酒的时候，阿周那一把拉住了他的手腕。

“喝掉比较好……”迦尔纳脸色潮红，就连自己在说些什么也不是很清楚，只是有点固执的想要挣脱阿周那的束缚。

“这种东西不喝也无所谓吧？“阿周那皱起眉头，“把罐子给我。”

“不要。”他低下头，发出两个简单的音节。

“给我。”阿周那的语气里带上了命令，更让迦尔纳莫名的固执了起来。

“我喝酒跟你也没有什么关系吧？”他嘟囔着，话语简洁且一针见血。

“的确是和我没有关系，你喝到进医院了也是。但你以为我跟你要这个是因为我在意吗？”阿周那似乎在找些什么有说服力的理由，又像是真心这么想，“只是我想喝了而已，把罐子给我。”

“你还是未成年吧……”迦尔纳也有些烦躁起来，稍稍抬起头，室内白炽灯单调的灯光下，阿周那俯视着蜷缩着靠在墙上的自己。

“少废话。”阿周那上前一步，端起迦尔纳的下颚，吻了上去。

许久之后他才松开，两人多少都有点气息不匀。

“我想喝了而已。”阿周那说着，肩膀撑起迦尔纳举着易拉罐的手臂，再一次凑了过来，舌尖滑进迦尔纳的口腔，啤酒的苦涩和唾液混杂，隐隐之中，迦尔纳像是在撒娇一样的，另一只手捏住了他外套的衣襟。

夜已变深，迦尔纳被阿周那拉到了唯一的那一张床上，身上的大衣还没有脱，和里面的衬衣一起变皱，褐色修长的手指解开了衣服的扣子，抚摸着一起一伏的胸膛。

迦尔纳眯起了蒙着水雾的眼睛，刚才的接吻让他已经勃起，阿周那也没有想到他竟会这样敏感，种种冲动驱使之下，让他把大自己十岁有余的兄长推到在了柔软的床铺之上。

之后又是连续且密集的接吻，透明涎水从迦尔纳变红的唇边留下，不均匀的吐息也逐渐变得温热，染上了情欲的色彩。突然之间迦尔纳红着脸坐起身来，阿周那跪在他身体上方一时摸不清迦尔纳的目的，也只得任由他直起身，迦尔纳伸出有些无力的手解开他的腰带，掏出里面已经有些形状的欲望，张开嘴吞了下去。

“唔……”阿周那一时之间没有准备，之前跟女性发生这样的事情倒是很常见，但他从来没想到迦尔纳居然有一天会对他做这样的事。

而且他的技术也并不娴熟，呼吸困难的情况下，勉强活动着舌头，手指揉搓着根部，努力的吞咽着巨物。

尽管他的动作是如此笨拙，但比之前任何一个熟练的人都要让他心动。

阿周那并不想承认这点，但是自己的分身变的更加有质量感也是无可否认的事实。

“喂，够了，松开。”感觉也差不多到了时候，他催促着醉汉，心情复杂。

迦尔纳乖乖的照办，被他推倒在床上，陷进自己的大衣之中，他的衬衣松松垮垮，阿周那甚至开始怀疑是不是根本就没有他能够撑起来的衣服。

毕竟手指触及之地，除了皮肤就只剩下骨头的手感，身体的柔韧是一方面，抱在怀里时更像是抱着一具生物标本，让他突然之间想起学校的生物准备室里那具陈列着的人体骨骼。

指尖划过突出的肋骨，抚上柔软的腹部，这里倒变的像是人类一般，划过肚脐，摸过温热的小腹，褪下迦尔纳的裤子，他股间的欲望也已经完全变硬。房间里没有润滑剂，阿周那从钱包里摸出了夜游时准备的避孕套，把薄橡胶的袋子套在手指上，抬起迦尔纳的大腿，探进后穴的入口。

“啊……”迦尔纳瞬间便皱起了眉头，酒精让感觉的流露变得更加容易，羞耻心虽然很强烈，但终究还是无法控制的发出了甘美的声音。

在后穴摸索的手指不知何时又加了一根，在润滑剂的作用下进出变得十分容易，即便迦尔纳有意夹紧双腿，阿周那的手指也能轻而易举的滑进深处，掠过不断收缩的内壁。

等到入口完全适应，阿周那套上新的避孕套，让迦尔纳保持着双腿大张的姿势，蓄势待发的欲望撑开褶皱，顺着甬道一点点的没入迦尔纳的身体。

“啊……嗯……”迦尔纳眉头紧锁，眼角突然之间落下生理性的泪水，在阿周那顶到最深处，朝他俯下身的时候伸出双手捏住了他的衣服。

这个男人……阿周那注视着把脸埋进自己胸膛的迦尔纳，平时看上去无欲无求，没想到却是个喜欢和人撒娇的人。

他伸出一只手，托住白色的后脑勺，捅进迦尔纳的深处。看不见他因快感而露出的表情虽然很可惜，但眼下被撒娇的事实倒是也可以当做补偿了。

哈……

隔着避孕套能感觉到迦尔纳的温热，内壁吸吮着他的欲望，耳边是他的喘息，阿周那也突然之间恍惚起来。

或许自己也是醉了吧。


	2. もしもの話と君との世界

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IF线  
> 如果之后重新遇到彼此的剧情

那天刚好是停雪的日子，连日阴沉的天空总算放晴，早上起床时阿周那推开窗户，外界冰冷却新鲜的空气挤进昏暗的房间。半夜才回来躺下的迦尔纳缩在被子里一动不动，只有一个圆圆的白色脑袋埋在枕头和被子的包围中，稍微大意的话就会忍不住伸出手去感受白色发丝的柔软。

经历了诸多伤害，彼此折磨，再度相遇，现在他们的生活或许也如同窗外的景象一般，终于迎来了明日的阳光。

关上窗户，又重新拉上窗帘，阿周那换了衣服，离开房间时迦尔纳仍然低头埋在被褥之中，虽然憔悴的神态依然残存，但是从哪里透露着一股安稳，看上去睡的格外沉，以至于阿周那发现自己在亲他的额头时，他都一动不动。

尽管是休息日也有事要做，平时因为工作太忙而堆积起来的东西正到了收拾的时候。阿周那刷牙时看了眼浴室门口装着脏衣服的篮子，将它放在了后续事项里，毕竟洗衣机的声音太响而他们住的只不过是间普通的2DK公寓。这间公寓是他们决定要同居的时候选择的，一间屋子留作书房，另一间则是他们共同的卧室，而平时各自也都没有邀请朋友到家里做客的习惯，所以一切的家具都是以舒适为目的添置，就连墙纸也贴成了卡通的图案。

眼前的布置乍看上去并不像是两个成年男人居住的房间，有时候阿周那也会思考这样的环境是否是因为他们仍然在无意识追逐童年关系的结果，但回想起那个晦暗的冬季时，他又忍不住收起这样的想法，仅限在当下，无视这些东西，他只是想紧紧的握住迦尔纳的手罢了，除此之外，无论产生的是怎样的东西，都不重要。

不重蹈覆辙，时刻谨慎自己的行动，对心爱之人怀着珍视之情，无论时光怎样流逝，始终陪伴在对方身边，这是他一直惦记在心中的事。

而现在他们已经能够把过去的那些错误和伤害在一个风和日丽的下午半开玩笑似的说出口，手指和手指忍不住交缠，直到紧紧的握住对方为止。

下午阿周那回到房间准备拿衣服的时候迦尔纳才睁开眼睛。

“你要去哪吗？”

他半睁着眼睛，看着阿周那换上出门的衣服。

“去超市买点东西，家里的纸和香皂什么的。”

“那么我也一起去吧。”迦尔纳说着，迷迷糊糊的从床上坐了起来。

“没多少东西，我开车一个来回也用不了多久，你继续休息也没关系的，之前的特辑一周都呆在出版社吧？”

“啊啊，”迦尔纳含混不清的应答，“但是你要去的话，我还是一起去比较好。”

阿周那系好了针织衫的纽扣，哭笑不得的在床前蹲下身来，逆着光仰视坐在床边的迦尔纳。

“你真的有在听我说话吗？这样起来也会觉得头晕走不了路吧？”

“没事。”迦尔纳闭着眼睛摇头，“不能把所有的事都推给你做，出门买东西的话至少还是要去一下。”

“我心领了，作为交换下次你做。”

“这样的话已经说过很多次了，结果我还是因为忙没能完成不是吗？”

“是这样的吗……”阿周那苦笑，虽说他从头到尾都没有把这件事放在心上，迦尔纳有时候的确很好哄，但有时候的确又有他无法被欺骗的地方。

对方则两手撑起身体，从床上站起身来，走了两步，因为半睁着眼睛脚下一绊，阿周那急忙伸出胳膊把对方接进了怀里。

“果然还是别去了吧？”他摸了摸干瘪的后背，用担忧的语气问道。

“抱歉。就这样稍微等一会，我会去的。”迦尔纳说着，白色的头蹭着阿周那的侧脸，两只因为困倦而没有什么力气的手环上他的腰间，逐渐灌注了力量。

“真是个固执的人。”阿周那无可奈何的笑着说道。

他一下一下的抚摸着迦尔纳的后背，感受着对方落在脖颈皮肤上的呼吸、心跳和温度，过去一度失去的东西让他对当下的生活的幸福再一次产生了实感，忍不住把迦尔纳拉的更近，将他紧紧的抱在怀里，彼此的心跳隔着衣服相碰，仿佛再贴近一些心脏就能贴在一起。

他希望是那样紧密的联系，不再分离，思考近到不用开口就能彼此心领神会，要变成那样或许还要花费许多的时间和默契，而现在他们已经拥有了去挥霍它们的机会。

“虽然很可惜，但再这样站下去超市就要关门了哦。”

拍了拍迦尔纳的后背，阿周那可以确定自己刚刚一瞬间听到的均匀的呼吸声并不是他的错觉。

“明天再去。”

迦尔纳闭着眼睛在他的耳边嘟囔，看上去对此已经完全放弃，但又不肯让他一个人单独离开。

“好好好。”阿周那把他塞回床上去，怀抱的温暖令人太过于沉迷，把换好的衣服再换回去，朦胧的睡意随着白色的指尖滑过皮肤时上浮，他也挤进了迦尔纳的被窝，将对方的身体在柔软的棉花包围中抱紧。脸向着温暖气息寄宿的方向靠近，先是额头，再到鼻尖，以及柔软的嘴唇，一切是如此的熟悉，爱恋之情如同悄然盛开的花朵般在心头溢出，心跳如同阳光里突然奔跑的孩童那般，带着暖风与青草，渴求的情感油然而生。

迦尔纳睁开了眼睛，瞳孔深处反射着五彩斑斓的光芒，过去的他沉沦于孤独和盲目之中没有发觉，而现在阿周那终于拥有了能够将它们细细的收进眼底的机会。

“迦尔纳。”

“嗯？”

“没什么。”

“嗯。”

他重新闭上了眼睛，发出均匀的呼吸。

有会做个好梦的预感。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 相遇的结局根本不存在，或许只能说是做过的梦一般的世界。  
> 随时都面临着崩坏，紧紧束缚住对方也是，将对方当作唯一的共犯者，如同溺水的人抓到救命绳索那般苦苦挣扎，并不是跨越过了而珍视彼此，而是克制住本性，但是稍有刺激恐怕还是会忍不住毁掉对方。  
> 想看到对方因为自己而无法顾及周遭的样子。  
> 想看到对方因为自己的渴求而变得不堪的样子。  
> 但是现在不可以，彼此露出刀刃但不能用力，像是肉食者之间玩闹，最终的空虚和饥渴还是无法满足。  
> 到头来只是如同气泡一般脆弱的狭小世界，有朝一日梦会醒来，究竟是彻底放弃一切完全沉沦，还是收敛感情完全斩断呢？


	3. 剧情补充以及解说

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 分别是完成正文后，在不同时段因为有了不同的感悟断断续续的对剧情进行了当年没写出的补完  
> 有一部分解说剧情，内容比lof那边更加直接，建议谨慎阅读  
> 追加了正文里完全删除没有明显提到的他俩的父母的事情，这部分都是纯白如雪的原案剧情  
> 有性虐剧情

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 在ao3上post这个完全是因为我觉得当年写的剧情实在是有些仓促和不够深入，要是有时间和精力我甚至是想重新写一遍纯白如雪的，所以打算把这些片段性的内容做个备份。  
> 纯白如雪是我个人最喜欢的自己写的文章之一，其实也是因为我每次补充剧情都在给这个故事增加更多的内容和细节，当年写作的时候也把我那时感受到的关于人生的前所未有的迷茫感放了进去，这让我之后每次阅读它时都能对里面的内容产生不同的感触，我也每次都在试图完善这篇里角色更多的复杂性，想让他们变得更加立体和真实。  
> 当然这个里面包括了我对同人作者因为写作内容不合适而被出警的看法的转变，初期我是没有写得很明白的，后面对父母剧情线的补完也基本等于我是在看开了破罐破摔，说实话要不是运营最近真的不行我觉得周迦我还能恰一两年（长跑选手发言  
> 以下的记录可以当成是作者视角的小纸条，非常口语化，有机会的话我会试图搞个remake的（咕.jpg）

#1

半夜重看了一遍纯白如雪

哎呀，这个刀我觉得是我发的最好的一次了，不在明面上发刀，都是细节里发一大堆细思极恐的刀，虽然可能别人看不出来，但自己看是真的很爽（你走吧

还有这么久再重温果然还是觉得烂尾了，好气，如果当初有更多时间就好了，这种前面写的深得我心后面因为赶工就乱了节奏看了就很难受（把这个人往死里打吧

不过烂尾不代表结局是瞎走的，结局构思的时候就已经定了，而且是写了成稿，后来在成稿的基础上改了一些细枝末节的东西

不过我脑内大部分他们的对话都是日文的，我大概在做双向翻译题吧……比如周那说差不多的时候，我的脑内是「まあっね」emmmm

老实说这个脑洞明面上其实没有多少剧情，一大把的设定都是埋在细节里的，想写又没有能写的部分真的很纠结（）再加上感觉没有把周那同志的那种心境表现出来，下次会记得多搞一搞细节暗示的（）

然后大概顺手再弄点剧透？（

迦的话，不光是寂寞，完全是渴望人的体温，过去父亲的那个事暗示的很清楚了，虽然我的确想说，周那始终在怀疑他究竟是故意还是无意的，不过实际上两方面都有，人的感情从根本上来说是极为复杂的，一方面是作为家人最原本的感情和遇到突发情况的惊讶，另一方面则是无法承受挣扎着想去抓蜘蛛丝的心情，所以导致了那样的结果一直都很忐忑，直到医生说完才完全放松下来

再加上因为经历了很多事情，所以意识到自己和周围人拥有本质上的区别，好的，这是类似沙耶之歌的故事（并不是的你想多了

两人都是一样的想法，周那也并不是很能融入周围人，和书记在剧情里那样打闹，实则根本没有从心底深处发出关怀，甚至是一种事不关己的态度，对他而言则倒是完全无法理解周围人那种安然度日的状态，毕竟他一直没有过

两人的互舔伤口非常严重，甚至是完全的相互依赖，到头来只会因为陷的太深，都要的太多，实际对方却完全不能够给予那些东西，周那的恐惧感其实在这点上也有所体现，他的潜意识已经预见了会被迦尔纳吞没的未来

所以这个设定从根本上来讲就已经决定了结局走向，不是说彼此刚好拥有对方需要的东西就能够在一起，而是刚好要拥有对方所需要的那么多才行

大概后日谈是迦尔纳始终未婚，周那结了但是并不是很往心里去，到头来心里还是有一个留存已久的缺口，无法愈合

这是病，治不了，可以抬下去了（。

所以后面才是最好的，见不到了才没那些念想和多余的欲望，不然一见就会没完没了，周那渴望有真正在乎他的人和一种家庭的感觉，说难听点就是寂寞，迦渴望人的体温和能够理解他特殊部分的存在，说好听点是寂寞，绕来绕去只是找一个共犯而已

至于过去的事情，真正过激的内容已经被删掉了，留下来的只有细节里透露出来的断片，包括迦那些习惯，PTSD是特地查的资料，不记得葬礼的事则并不是因为病情的原因，而是因为迦并不想提起他内心最黑暗的部分

我是很喜欢发作那段的，单纯是指抱着的那段，真的没有那么变态，真的（）周那之前的一切虚张声势和拒绝瞬间就消失了，这段感觉写的不太好但是事实上是真的搂在怀里，某种程度上这篇的相处方式，两个人都像是在试图找回儿时的那种温存的感觉，结果到头来只是模仿，并没有回到真正那时的彼此间没有隔阂没有伤口的状态上去，梦醒了也只能各奔东西了

果然写人与人之间这种复杂多重的情感会更让人愉悦（。）以后的脑洞和题材还是再更多的考虑考虑吧

顺带其实按理说到纯白如雪就算是四季系列的末尾了，其实这里埋了一个没动笔的下一篇的彩蛋（2020补充：下一篇是《心研！》），至于这个下一篇什么时候写、写不写………emmmmmm（逐渐推远

不过的确本子里的顺序，银狼接续在纯白如雪的后面也是有原因的，只是从分离到再会而已，而且下一次周那肯定会再一次深陷进去，而且肯定会想办法紧紧抓住他的手

* * *

#2 关于正文里删掉不表的父母剧情线

说起来这篇当时写的时候我应该是想起看过的青之炎，是有点参考，但也有我个人生活实际的一些经验之类的，这个没这里这么严重所以……Don't mind.

但不代表我认为家暴就是正常的、经常发生的事情，还不如说我写完这篇之后我还自我吐槽我就是专门写个故事批判家暴对受害者产生了都多大的影响（

这里提及的内容比lof上更加直白，可以说是真正意义上属于纯白如雪的原案

> 在眼前不断坠落的雪花中，迦尔纳突然想起来家里门前的雪兔，那是很早以前的事，阿周那捧着小小的雪块向他兴奋的说在学校里学到的技巧，他们在积了雪的树上摘了叶子，小心的替雪兔插上了扁圆的耳朵。然而放在地上准备第二天再去看望的兔子被晚上回来的父亲一脚踩平，迦尔纳拉住愤怒的阿周那，一语不发的将他关进了狭窄的卧室。狼藉的客厅里到处都是酒瓶，他提着垃圾袋将它们全部都分类收好，因为第二天就是一周一次的回收瓶子的日子。干了错事的男人不仅毫无反悔之意，而且已经在沙发上入睡，迦尔纳小心的绕开他的身侧，捡起还淌着啤酒的铁罐，一面警惕着不知道什么时候会落下的某种东西。

落下的那个东西是拳头，只不过怕被挂我就没写清楚了，至于为什么警惕，那当然是因为之前他就被这样突然的打过很多次，当然也不仅限于是拳头，也有脚、有酒瓶、有易拉罐，打人者并不会挑选他们的武器

> 回到房间时阿周那已经睡了过去，迦尔纳换了衣服躺下来，深夜时他听见什么东西被拖过地板的声音，好像还有谁在哭泣，一声闷响，似乎是拳头埋进了骨肉，痛苦的喘息震动耳膜。他翻过身去，阿周那已经醒了，黑的伸手不见五指的夜里，迦尔纳看到了他的眼睛。

婚内强奸，同上发生过很多次，他俩其实都心知肚明，但两个人都很回避谈论这件事情，某种程度上这也扭曲了他俩对性的认识，对于迦而言，他连自慰都几乎没有过，更是从来没有和其他人再上过床，他就是个虚假的性冷淡，他知道的性从来都是带着痛苦的，第一次得到的温柔对待是周那给他的

而对于周那他反而没有所谓的贞操观念，随便找个人看得过去他都能和别人发生关系，但性对他而言是很无所谓的事情，可有可无，他也从来没有在性关系里放进什么爱情之类的东西，他认为这些都不可靠，说难听点就是他跟除了迦尔纳以外的人交往，那个人给他戴绿帽他都不会有更多的想法，他根本就是无动于衷，但对于迦事情就不一样了，双标大王就完事了x

> 紧接着从湿滑的内部传来机械的令人麻痹的震动，迦尔纳倒吸了一口气，扶着玄关的柜子才防止了一下子腿软摔倒在地，而阿周那却转身走进了卫生间。
> 
> 那是跳蛋，迦尔纳很清楚。
> 
> 即便如此他还是走出了门，乘坐电梯回到一楼，把那只有些重量的纸袋交给了等候多时的后辈。

很早以前就发生过很多次类似的事，对象不是周那，具体是谁都懂得，不然迦也不会那么表现“正常”的出门，他实际上是被迫习惯这些的

不过我毫无良心的说我还是挺喜欢这段的，戴着跳蛋出门多可爱啊x（变态发言

单纯拿文本说的话其实还不够，当时其实删掉了整个父亲线，这部分确实有很浓的抹布意味，我要先申明这篇文里的父母纯属虚构，这两个人人设我不会试图和别人讨论（）

父亲是那种有自大成分的，总之因为某些原因在外生意失败外加母亲出轨，但老实说他们是绝对没有那种什么和乐融融的时光的，要说他俩其中一个是出轨产物一个是婚内强奸产物都不为过，所以迦尔纳跟周那其实是没有那种正常家庭观念的，他俩完全没有经历过这个，他俩也不清楚怎么样才能和别人建立所谓的“亲密”关系，只不过周那会演一些，他常“装作”自己是个优秀的正常人，迦的话他比较笨拙，所以还算是有点异类的那种

总而言之父亲醺酒，其实要再加个爱好赌博就更混蛋了，这部分没详细设定，知道他醺酒就够了，然后他工资也不是很高，外加也常大手大脚买酒买烟，差不多那会就是迦在外面一边上学一边打工来勉强糊口，反倒周那这边母亲离开他之后找到好的工作也找了有钱的男人所以过得比较好，对他而言这就非常有损他的“自尊”，所以就老跑去找茬要钱

但母亲也并不是好人，她也是陆续找了很多男人，周那很长一段时间里其实都是拒绝和别人有所谓“恋爱”关系的，他觉得这非常不洁，但他也没有跟别人说过这些（实际上也没有人能听他说）

没了老婆又眼看着对方过上“好日子”对父亲而言是他性虐待迦的导火索，之前我写的时候就有很多细节，比如口交的时候不能表现出干呕或是呛到，那是因为这样做会被打，而且这些事情往往发生在他喝了酒之后，所以他喝酒对迦来说是一种难以言喻的噩梦（不喝酒的话他就没有那么大的脾气，至少不会对他出手），但是迦又没办法制止他喝酒

迦在周那面前出现PTSD症状是因为他在那时有遭遇了同样事情的错觉，对周那来说在那时他只不过是蒙住了他的眼睛，捆住他的手，或是捆住阴茎不让他射而已，但周那不清楚的是迦个人对蒙住眼睛这件事异常恐惧，毕竟让他最受伤害的就是被父亲蒙住眼睛的时候，这类事情应该发生过很多次，老实说不是单纯蒙住眼睛做这种轻飘飘的事情，是有虐待成分的，我提到烟头其实就已经可以说明大致细节了，比如蒙住眼睛之后用烟头烫，或是捆住用其他方法抽打，对父亲而言他觉得自己在伤害“那个女人”的东西，而且对方不会像之前那样有所准备的被虐待，而是因为未知带着真正意义上的恐慌，这让父亲非常兴奋，他根本不会介意伤害的后果和严重性，反而是因为施虐而感到内心不平衡的那种满足，所以总之对迦来说被捆住手脚什么的他都可以接受，但是蒙眼睛绝对不行，会让他有无法预测事态发展的感觉，也无法对可能出现的疼痛有所准备，他陷入了极度恐慌，所以也因此触发了PTSD，失去理智请求周那停手

至于什么平常没做充分扩张就开始做其实只是小case而已，是习惯了，以及比起父亲，周那已经算够温柔的了

形容一下父亲对他的性虐待的话，就是无所不用其极，他不允许他在这些事情里表现出所谓的快感，却也不喜欢他毫无反应的被强奸，所有让周那感受到违和感和不舒服的细节都是过去留下的难以改变的“习惯”

在迦的角度看待他和周那的事情的话，他一开始对于在他面前露出自己有快感这件事是有恐惧的，他害怕会有同样的事情发生，他刚开始始终都是“这样可以吗？”“这种程度可以吗？”这种小心翼翼的状态，但是周那不仅没有拒绝他的表现，反而是给予了他真正意义上的快感，并且又逐步的表现出他想要迦表现出有快感的心态，所以对于迦来说他才终于可以勉强呼吸了

但其实我想迦一开始和周那发生关系也是因为他害怕自己拒绝会发生什么不好的结果，心理阴影不会说没就没

不过除此之外，周那的温柔对待也让他觉得不安，他害怕这之后会受到成百倍的报复，害怕这是他狂暴的伪装，只不过周那后来给他证明了这些温柔并不是他所想的那样是虚伪而不可触及的

周那气愤也是气愤于他的这种毫无反抗的逆来顺受，他本想用过分的手段激起迦的反抗和愤怒，却被没想到这样做反而让他自己越陷越深

至于父亲的死，其实真实情况是某天迦回到家，眼看着父亲又要跟自己动手，在那时他恰好心脏病犯了，对迦来说他是有时间去打电话叫救护车的，只不过在那个瞬间他萌生了一个让他之后产生巨大罪恶感的念头——

“如果什么都不做，看着他死去的话，自己就可以解脱了”

当然迦是有犹豫过的，但他是徘徊在“想要这么做”和“不要那么去做”两个选项之间，最终无动于衷的看着对方咽气才打了电话装作自己才发现这事

但他其实也是很怕被发现他是无动于衷看着对方死亡的，所以在医生说不用检查的时候他松了一口气，只不过这事情没有因为这样就不被他放在心上，相反他被这种罪恶感围困，从而失去了和他人建立亲密关系的能力，这也是他变相的自我惩罚，并且这个惩罚并不存在所谓的期限，只要他活着就会永远存在

周那讨厌他是因为周那不知道实情，只觉得迦在父亲闹事的时候完全无动于衷，以前迦还会有袒护他和母亲的举动，所以后面他不再这么做的时候对周那而言是有种被背叛的感受的

不过他俩那段时间彼此的生活都挺糟糕的，对对方有什么乱七八糟的负面看法毫不奇怪，迦其实也算是有点嫉妒周那的，算怨恨的那种，打个比方说的话大概是“凭什么”，但他又觉得周那应该过上好的生活，所以这让迦自己就很煎熬

葬礼之后他们就再没见过面，迦算是半打工半申请贷款一类的完成了学业，可能他高中毕业就出去工作了，也可能想办法读完了大学，母亲没管过这个事，也没给过钱，她对自己的事情都应接不暇，她觉得迦死了她也无所谓，周那是独自生活的状态，这对她而言也是有些碍事的

差不多这些内容就是在正文里被删除的他俩过去生活的支线，结尾的话其实迦撒谎掩盖被虐待的事实对周那而言是非常令他感到恐怖的一件事，因为这跟他记忆里美化过的迦的形象完全不符，他一直觉得迦是很勇敢很正直和坦诚的，所以他意识到迦以前遭遇了什么，并且这些事对他影响究竟有多深刻

结尾算因为写得太匆忙烂尾了，他俩那会已经到一种歇斯底里的程度，反正不是之前规律的一周见一次，而是一周见多次，两个人都不允许对方逃跑，恨不得杀了对方和尸体一块生活的那种

迦觉得跟周那在一块让他觉得有所安慰，非要形容的话他是挺开心的，但他也很担心周那会突然离开，所以无论周那要干什么他都不会拒绝，这基本纵容了周那的过分行为，所以其实后期没明写的车都很BDSM

迦想让周那留在身边也是因为他内心有杀死父亲的罪恶感，有个人在身边会让他觉得好受些，或者说是有个“知情的共犯”，顺带刚开始他也不是很能确定周那有这个意向，所以最初他是很小心翼翼的在讨好，是的，就是讨好，那些所谓的“习惯”表露从来不是毫无理由的

讲白了就是父亲那边迦不敢拒绝，周那这边是他无法以及不想拒绝

再加上周那那样对待他反而让迦有一种自己还活着的感觉，但他不想承认自己需要被虐待才有活着的实感，这让他自己觉得可悲，所以需要别人用“正当”的理由来虐待他才行

周那看得开点，他对和迦搞乱伦这事是自暴自弃的，好听点就是“随缘”，直到他被迦揭开那个他内心施虐欲的盖子，之后他就发现对别人没有什么感觉了，因为他需要克制自己才行，但是在迦那边他是完全自由的，可以毫无保留的把自己压抑的黑暗的一面表现出来，而这也是他内心压力来源的所在，否则他不会这么沉迷

对周那来说他算是逐步的察觉到在迦的身上可能发生过的事，他潜意识的会把自己和那个父亲做对比，但在迦身上的话不是那种好的对比，而是一种他想要抹掉那个人对迦产生的影响，所以这让他也越来越失控，他想要比那个人更残忍，更苛刻，这样用更深的伤痕去覆盖那个人的痕迹，但他又想本能的温柔对待唯一还算称得上是“家人”以及“共犯”的存在，所以他所有的表现都是矛盾且复杂的，他因为虐待而快乐，又因为虐待而痛苦，但恰好迦从来不拒绝他的那些行为，所以事情越搞越大，最后无非是两人对彼此都太过于苛刻了，就像橡皮筋拉久了会断的原理，迦的身体崩溃了，这也让周那清醒过来意识到继续这样做的后果

在这时周那是充满了各种意义上的迷茫的，他也没搞清楚自己是想按照母亲的安排生活还是说按照自己的内心生活，又被考试一类“表演成为一个正常人”的事情压得喘不过气，同时还得面对迦那边像是深渊一样的吸引，而这些事堆积在他心里，他没有任何一个可以讨论这些的对象，也没有任何人想帮助他走出这段时间，除了迦，没人会认真对待他生活里每件事，这也让他对迦产生了依赖感，他也因此惧怕自己破坏掉这个唯一的存在，而这个情感又跟他想要杀了迦的冲动纠结在一起

老实说那个新人后辈其实也有更多刺激到周那的剧情的，反正我没写（）有空再说，总之是刺激到了周那的占有欲，他不想让除了自己之外的任何人和迦有亲密关系，他觉得自己就是不正常的，所以他不想让同样不正常的唯一战友变得正常

顺带其实没有什么野车，我不喜欢野战，所以写的次数屈指可数，而且冬天野战也太冷了duck不必

周那后面过的很平淡很普通，有结婚，但我说过了他都是在演，演成一个优秀的人、优秀的丈夫，但实际上他并不明白家庭这回事，他像是为了逃避自己之前做过的事一样逼迫自己成为别人眼中的“完美的正常人”，知道他黑暗本性的也只有迦一个人

而且他俩对对方是有杀意的，只不过两个人都在努力克制，周那是想过要是干脆掐死迦会有多爽这事的，对迦来说就是他想过杀了周那就可以让他干脆留在身边这事，而迦的自我毁灭倾向也让他觉得被周那杀死不是件坏事，至少他个人很满足于此

总结一下其实删掉的都是家暴线就完事了（草

实际上还是挺恶趣味的

至于纯白如雪这个名字，这篇的日文名是「白くて雪のように」，要说的话其实日文名更加符合内容一些，「よう」在这里有双关的意思，有形容，同样也是愿望

其实也是因为他们各自都觉得自己不洁和泥泞，干净的东西对他们而言实在是可望不可及的，算是一种梦境一样的存在了

* * *

#3 另一个IF线

内容其实是他俩在二三十年后因为工作上的事情遇到，又恰巧被分配在一个房间里住，但时间很短，只有一天

迦不是没有想过复合的，只不过周那手上戴着婚戒，所以事实就非常明确，他俩都拒绝和对方说任何一句话，连碰都不敢碰对方一下，不如说他俩都比较恐惧于再次感受到对方的体温之后可能会一发不可收拾的重蹈覆辙，所以像陌生人一样住了一晚工作结束之后就赶紧拿着东西各自离开了

到分别的那个时间点上他俩才明白过来当年的感情的真身为何，但可惜太迟了

所以其实他俩在这个故事里的乱伦从来都是必然结果


End file.
